


Tsuliz Prompts

by Hermionesqueen (hermionesqueen)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, prompts i've done so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesqueen/pseuds/Hermionesqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short drabbles I was requested to write for TsuLiz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitch Better Have My Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "bitch better have my money"

“Little Miss Angela Leon is the culprit. I’m absolutely sure of it.” Liz huffed and leaned against the doorway to the tiny spare classroom. 

“Angela? That little girl that hangs around the school sometimes? She’s like eight, she wouldn’t a hurt a thing.” Tsubaki was worried about how annoyed Liz seemed, she wasn’t known for keeping a cool head when angered. 

“She’s a fucking brat, that’s what she is.” 

“Is it really fair to call her that?” 

“Yes! Of course it’s fair. That little brat stole fifteen cupcakes from my bake sale display.” 

 

“She’s eight.” 

“Age is not an excuse for theft!”

Tsubaki sighed, Liz obviously wasn’t going to calm down down anytime soon. “Do you think she might pay you back later? How much were you charging? Like 50 cents for one? I’m pretty sure she could manage $7.50.” 

“Right...But I don’t see your point.” 

 

“My point is, she could pay you back Monday, right? Or you could hunt down her parents?” 

“I am not hunting down that girl’s parents. And fine, she has until Monday. But that bitch better have my money.”


	2. Did You Think I Forgot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "did you think I forgot"

It wasn’t fair. She should’ve been home now, spending time with her family. Birthdays aren’t meant to be spent alone. 

Maybe her friends really hadn’t forgotten. They could’ve planned her a surprise party. 

She’d open the door to her apartment and they’d be right there. They’d jump out of the dark and scream “Happy Birthday!”. Do people even do that after you turn 20? Black Star probably would.

She opened the door to her apartment...and nothing. No one was there. It’s not like her birthday was awfully important. She just wished her friends had cared enough to remember. 

Tsubaki flipped on the lights to the room. Still nothing. 

Tsubaki’s phone chimed, distracting her from her self pity. 

Liz had texted her. 

“Want to meet me at the park?” 

Even if the rest of her day had to be awful, she could get to see Liz. Liz somehow made everything better. Tsubaki quickly texted back.

“15 minutes?” 

“good with me”

 

 

“I haven’t seen you in so long.” 

Tsubaki rolled her eyes, “One week isn’t that long, Liz.”

“One week is much, much too long. I thought I was going to die, honestly.” Liz made an exaggerated fainting motion. 

“Drama queen.” 

Liz smiled at the remark. 

“Oh! And I have something for you.”

Liz pulled a small wrapped box out her jacket pocket, “This is for you.” 

Tsubaki looked at the box in her hand. “What is it?” 

 

“It’s your birthday present, duh. Did you think I forgot?”

Tsubaki’s cheeks turned a reddish pink color as she tried open the box. “Everyone else had forgotten…” 

“You really thought I’d forget my girlfriend’s birthday? Don’t be ridiculous.” She smiled at Tsubaki.

Liz noticed Tsubaki still hadn’t opened her present. “Are you going to open that or…?” 

“Oh, yeah.” She opened the neatly wrapped box to reveal a pair of earrings. “They’re so pretty…”

“I thought you’d like them. Here, I’ll put them on for you.” 

“Thanks...Did everyone else forget it was my birthday?” 

 

“Of course not. It’s only Thursday, your surprise party isn’t until Saturday. It couldn’t be on your birthday, or else it wouldn’t be a surprise. But don’t tell them I told you.” Liz winked.


End file.
